His Gift
by MissGail
Summary: This story is a sequel to "Her Shadow" Noel and Sam team up to challenge Jason and Darius to a worldwide scavenger hunt. At the end of a hunt a surprise awaits Sam.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a sequel to **"Her Shadow"**. Noel and Sam challenge Darius and Jason to a scavenger hunt that will take them all over the world. At the end of the hunt a surprise awaits Sam.

**His Gift**

"Could they have picked a more secluded place on earth to get married?"

Gazing outside the car window Sam watched as the Norwegian country side rolled by. They were on their way to Trondheim, Norway to witness Darius and Noel's marriage. Sam was not sure why they had picked Northern Norway to get hitched, neither one had family in that area, but never the less Jason and Sam were on their way to the top of the world.

"You got me. Hell I'm surprised I talked you into going." Turning to look at him Sam smiled brightly.

"Why do you say that? I don't mind traveling, especially when my traveling partner is you." lifting her hand, his lips grazed the softness of her skin.

"We are lucky its the summertime, if they had decided to get hitched in the winter we wouldn't see the sun for a couple of days."

"Sounds like a perfect place to hibernate." Running his thumb across the top of her hand "Keep you by my side for three months, no interruptions or drama. Just you, me, and your overactive imagination."

Sliding closer to him, her head fell onto his chest as she embraced his waist. Sam was happy. Since returning to Port Charles Jason and Sam had been on cloud nine. Many folks had been shocked that they reunited, but they didn't let the town gossip get to them. Carly and Alexis had teamed up, driving them apart had become their new mission in life, but they would fail. After the initial shock of learning Elizabeth Webber was missing, Lucky and Jason had decided that Cameron and Jake would remain together with Lucky. Jason's criminal life had not changed with the disappearance of Liz, he wanted his son to remain safe and away from him. Sam had kept her opinion to herself, first because she knew why Liz was missing and secondly she did not have the right to give advice when it came to Jake. The lack of concern for Liz's well being caused Sam to go to sleep each night with a huge grin on her face. Each time she thought about how smug and self-righteous the women had been, the little bit of guilt that Sam did have was erased. The bitch had messed with the wrong girl, silly girl thought she could take what was hers, not in this lifetime.

Immediatly Jason had wanted Sam to move back into the penthouse, but she had declined. Sam kept her apartment, she enjoyed having a place of her own, somewhere she could retreat for some peace and quiet. Even though they did reside in different locations at the end of the day they always ended up at his or her place, sleeping alone was not an option either one wanted to exercise. Having lost her job with Everyday Hero's Sam was currently working for Luke Spencer on the Haunted Star, bar tending and dealing card games. Wasn't her dream job but it paid the bills and allowed her to slowly inch her way back into the world of high stakes poker.

A month ago she had received a phone call from Noel. Darius had popped the question and Noel wasn't sure what to do about it. Marriage had never been in Noel's grand life plan. Until Darius she viewed men as something you play with, then discard. The idea of attaching herself permanently to anyone made Noel want to throw up, but she loved Darius and could not see her life without him. After numerous phone calls, listening to Noel change her mind 100 times, she finally told the poor man yes. A week later the invitation to witness the nuptial bliss was received for Noel Bailey and Darius Eloni Faipa in Trondheim, Norway.

Tapping the driver's shoulder Jason cleared his throat. "Are we any closer to our destination?"

The dazed and empty look the driver returned Jason caused Sam to laugh "I don't think he speaks English Jase."

"Then how in the hell did you tell him where to take us?"

Sitting up the somber look that fell onto Sam's face caused Jason distress. "You didn't tell him where to go did you?"

"Mmmm, I thought you took care of that." batting long lashes Sam played Jason a few more minutes before bursting into laughter. "Where would you be without me in your life?" Watching him open his mouth Sam responded with a lip assault, muffling his response.

Breaking the silencing kiss, dark eyes flickered upwards to stare into the bright blue orbs of her love. "The correct answer is "Where would I be without you Sam? I would be like a ship without a captain, cereal with no milk, spic without the span, pork missing the beans."

Listening to Sam go on and on Jason rolled his eyes. "I have one just like her at home." Laughing Jason gave the driver a friendly nod. "Gems aren't they?" Watching him rub his bald head, no response was needed.

Feeling the car turn off the road Jason poked at Sam getting her to shut up. "Take a look at this place."

Before them stood a magnificent mansion. The building was nestled between two very large hills, the huge structure built of stone. Towering walls rose towards the sky, stained glass windows dotting the hard surface. It looked like something out of medieval fairytale home worthy of a viking warrior.

Peering out of the window Sam whistled "Gotta love my girl and her flare for the dramatic. This place is so cool, how in the world did she know about it?"

"Maybe Darius suggested the venue."

Snorting Sam rolled her eyes "Please, you men are all alike. If we left it up to you, weddings would take place in sports bars." turning to him she leaned in stealing a quick kiss before opening the car door 'I wonder if they have those really cool viking helmets, the ones with the thorns, if they do you are so going to wear one so I can take a photo." clapping happily she smiled brightly "I'm so excited, lets go."

Shaking his head, Jason paid the driver "Wish me luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of a huge door Sam looked up at Jason. "Seriously who needs a front door this enormous."

"Well Norway is known for trolls, maybe Noel and Darius made some new friends." Scanning the surrounding Jason noted several security cameras. "This place is might look old but the security is top notch military grade."

"This door doesn't have a handle, how the hell do we get inside." Before she could finish the doors slowly swung open and a small white haired man came forward. "Ms. McCall, Mr. Morgan, welcome to Falla Manor. If you will please follow me." Exchanging looks Sam's grin widened as she followed the older man into the home.

If the outside of the home was impressive the inside was extraordinary. The towering walls in the main hall were covered with ancient tapestries. At the back of the hall was a fireplace that was big enough an adult male could stand in. The opposite wall was adorned with weapons, from axes and swords, to shields and armorer. A chandelier the size of a small house hung from the ceiling.

Leading them down a long hallway the butler stopped in front of a bedroom door. "This is your room, your bags will be brought up by the staff. If you have any weapons there is a gun safe in the closet. After you have freshened the rest of your party is outside on the back lawn. Lunch will be served in 45 minutes."

Smiling Sam attempted to pass the elderly man a tip, but he declined. "No need for that Ms. I have served Master Jokkum for many years, I am compensated nicely." bowing he stepped out of the room "Enjoy your stay at Falla Manor."

Shutting door Sam started to giggle "This place is unbelievable. We are going to have so much fun."

Moving towards her Jason's arm coiled around the tiny expansion of her waist, pulling her to him until she was pressed tightly to the front of him. Staring down at her, he brushed a stray lock behind her ear. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

Beaming she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes you have but I never tire of hearing you say it."

Lowering his head he kissed her tenderly. "Ready to go see that trouble making best friend of yours?"

Clapping excitedly she nodded. "Yes." Stealing a quick kiss she slipped from his embrace, grabbing his hand pulling him towards the door. "Lets go."

* * *

The manicured lawn ran from the back of the house to a large blue lake. In the middle of the lake floated a landing platform for a helicopter. Large pine trees ran along the permiter of the yard providing a sense of privacy. On the west side of the property was some sort of training falicity with a shooting range and multiple abandoned shacks. The east side of the property was covered by rows and rows of beautiful multi-colored flowers. The

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

Standing on the patio they watched as several heads spun around and focused on them. Some of the faces were familiar, Matthias, Abe, the tattoo man, and Darius, others were strangers. Watching Noel race forward all Sam could do was smile. Meeting her half way they embraced, hugging each other tightly.

"I can't believe that you are here."

"I can't believe that you are getting married."

Grabbing her hands Noel started to jump up and down. "I know I'm getting married."

Watching the girls all Jason could do was shake his head. "Double trouble these two are."

"Morgan." coming forward Darius took his hand in a firm hand shake.

"Good to see you again Darius."

"Glad to see you two were able to take some time off to witness the joyous occasion." eyes flickering towards Noel, Darius smirked.

"I wasn't given much of a choice."

'Oh please Jason." Snorting Sam rolled her eyes "Aww poor thing, you have it so rough Jason. You are blessed enough to have me in your life. A beautiful, sexy, intelligent, loving, compassionate women who rocks your world and loves you."

"Happy to hear that you are still humble and modesty Sam." Laughing Darius leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Good to see you again hun."

Returning his affectionate welcome Sam smiled. "So you talked her into it huh."

Tucking Noel beneath his arm"Is that what she told you, I was begging and pleading for her to say yes?"

"Uh huh."

"More like she begged me to marry her. If I remember correctly she said pleasing me was her sole purpose in life."

Reaching up Noel yanked hard on his beard. "Fiction can be fun Darius. Keep it up buddy, you will be spending your wedding night on the couch."

Suddenly Sam's head was yanked backwards by the hair. Squeaking a pair of strong arms coiled around her, lifting her off the ground. "Sam!"

Laughing she responded. "Matthias , put me down."

"No way, you've been missed." hugging her tighter Sam yelped .

Glaring Jason quietly spoke. "Matthias put her down."

Releasing her Matthias turned grabbing Jason's hand shaking it. "She is all yours brother." Winking at Sam Matthias chuckled then returned to his friends.

"How did you guys find this place? The resort at the North Pole wasnt available so you settled for this place?"

Snickering Noel placed blame on Darius "This home belongs to his boss."

Looking over at Darius Sam's head tilted slightly to one side. "Your boss? I thought you workd for some ultra secert assissin club."

"Well I do, but every organization needs a leader, Jokkum Falla is the founder of the MB." looking over Sam's head Darius spoke directly to Jason "He is interested in speaking with you Morgan."

"Lets not keep the host waiting." stepping to the side, Jason pulled Sam to him. "Take us to your leader."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Weaving in and out a group of people Jason and Sam were introduced to a handful of guests. Through out her travels Noel had collected a diverse group of friends and business associates, her personality and demeanor caused people to gravitate to her. Some of the names were familiar to Sam, a young lady by the name of Ginny was married to one of Darius's Brand brothers.

Looking up at Jason Sam knew his social gauge was reaching max capacity. Grabbing his hand she gave it an affectionate squeeze. Taking pity on him Sam leaned in whispering at Noel's ear. "You are killing my man, how about showing him some mercy."

Thinking for a moment Noel nodded with a smile. "Darius, I am sure Jason would love to see the training facility." Not needing to be told twice Darius and Jason quickly exited the meet and greet. "Both so pretty to look out, not much for small talk." Watching them disappear Noel returned to playing hostess.

As they made their way through the crowd Sam felt like she was being watched. Scanning from left to right towards the back of the property a tall, voluptuous black haired women was staring at her. Uneasy Sam shifted towards Noel. "Why is Zena warrior princess staring me down?"

"Who?" Looking in the same direction as Sam she smiled. "Come with me, she has been dying to meet you."

The closer they got to the women the evidence of her beauty became clear, the female was stunning. Standing over 5'9, shiny black hair curtained her porcelain ivory face, the warmth generated from green eyes was hypnotic. "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Noel, is this the infamous Sam McCall?"

"Sam I would like to introduce you to Dena Snider." Grinning Dena grabbed Sam's hand. "Its a pleasure to met you Samantha. Noel has told me a great deal about you."

Glancing at Dena Sam smiled. "I wish I could say the same thing."

"Of all the women I have met through out the years Dena most reminds me of you Sam. Strong willed, determined, powerful, lethal, willing to do whatever it takes to survive."

Laughing Dena shook her head "You say the sweetest things Noel. We crossed paths ten years ago Noel was interested in purchasing one of my girls."

Head falling to the side Sam studied her "Purchase one of your girls?"

Glancing at each other Dena smiled and nodded. "Dena is a madam."

"Like Hedi Fliess?"

"Please that trick was one step above a street hooker. Her girls were strung out on drugs and lacked common sense. My girls are required to pursue a college degree and learn how to properly handle the money they earn. My mission is to empower women and men, giving them the confidence to be whoever and whatever they want."

Intrigued Sam continued. "How did you end up becoming a lady pimp?"

"Quite by accident really, I was sold into slavery at age 7. " wide eyed Sam quietly listened "I was lucky enough to escape the pig that had bought me and set out on my own at 12."

"How did you get away from him?"

Eyes narrowing Dena's voice changed slightly "One evening after he fell asleep I took a knife and sliced his throat, ear to ear. After that I never let another have control or power over me and have done everything within my power to hunt down the trash that kidnap and sell children into slavery."

"If that is true then why are a high price pimp, doesn't that exploit the women you want to protect."

"That is a fair question. Everyone that works for me does so willingly. My girls receive 50% of the earnings they make, I provide them with the clients, security, and a safe place to live. I try to behave like an older sister, encouraging them to get a secondary education, finding another more socially acceptable way of earning money, guiding and being a mentor."

"And do they?"

Dena smiled "Some do and others continue working for me. Over ninety percent of my girls earn over a quarter of a million dollars a year."

Whistling Noel laughed "Damn D I need to start working for you."

"Bitch please, it's difficult seeing you as a pleasing little lamb willing to do whatever your client wishes."

"Good point."

"Sam, what do you think about the costumes Ms. High Maintenance wants us to wear to the ceremony."

"Noel, what is she talking about?"

Waving her hand dismissively Noel quickly redirected the subject. "Come on lets go meet Sonya."

"Welcome to the toy store."

Jason had died and went to weapon heaven. Standing in the middle of the black, round room, the walls had numerous weapons on display; rifles to shotguns, semi-automatic handguns, laser scoops and silencers, metal fighting stars, kamas, broadswords, and fighting fans.

"This is the brands training facility?" walking the room he stopped in front of the wall that displayed numerous samurai swords. "Are these authentic?"

"Yes Jokkum spent some time orient, his mentor is a Samurai Master. The Brand has numerous training centers scattered around the world, but this place is Jokkum's personal playing ground. You should feel honored Morgan, a civilian has never had permission to enter this place, he is making an exception for you."

Smirking Jason turned towards Darius. "Get to the point Darius, what does your boss want with me?"

"I want to recruit you."

Standing in the doorway was Jokkum Falla, The founder of the Mephistopheles Brand was a man of average height and weight, salt and pepper hair, his face was weathered, eyes were a piercing brown. There was no question that Jokkum was not a man you crossed and lived to talk about it.

"I am already gainfully employed."

"Enforcer for the Cornithos family and interim boss when Sonny does something to piss you off or looses him mind. Darius spoke highly of you, the Brand can offer you so much, we are a band of warriors, shepherds among the flock, we make sure that the scale between good and evil always remains in balance."

"Ah yes you are the protector of the people. While I am honored at the invitation I have my hands full with the bullshit in Port Charles, thats all I can handle."

Nodding Jokkum smirked. "Well maybe by the end of this trip you will change your mind."

"Thank you." Jason turned around and left.

Standing together Jokkum and Darius watched as Jason made his way back to the home. "What did you say his weakness was?"

"Fear. His girlfriend Sam was shot in his arms a few years back from that single moment fear has guided him."

"The more we suffer the stronger we become, maybe a little suffering will make Jason's path become evident. And talking about suffering your mate has lost her mind, the clothing attire she wants all the guests to wear to the ceremony, you are marrying a sadist my friend."

"A sadist yes, but she is smoking hot sadist, who loves inflicting misery and I adore her."

"You are going to owe us huge for this little stunt." Laughing Jokkum slapped his back "Come on I need to break it to your brothers."


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping a silent vigil Jason watched as Sam won hand after hand in the card game. She was an excellent poker player, using her beauty and personality to her advantage keeping other players off balance. But good looks was a small weapon in her arsenal she was a smart player who understood the game he could see why Luke hired her at the Haunted Star.

As the day had slowly turned into night Jason thought about Jokkum's offer to join the Brand. He was growing weary of all the drama that surrounded Sonny and Carly, it was never ending and draining, maybe a change in scenery was what he needed. Joining the Brand would allow him to have a life, a life where Sam would always come first. They could start a living their life outside of Port Charles. Two of the brothers Jason had met had families, after speaking with the men Jason now understood why they did not worry about their loved ones becoming targets, the Brand worked under a shroud of secrecy, the brothers came in, accomplished their objective and then slipped back into society, they were ghost.

"I don't believe you have congratulated me yet."

Looking up at Noel Jason smiled. "Congrats. Are you sure you are ready to tie yourself permanently to Darius?"

Shrugging she looked across the yard at her honey. "If he starts to bug me I will just replace him."

Smirking "For some reason I don't think Darius would ever let you replace him."

With a bright smile she turned towards him "And that is why I agreed to marry him. I am not an easy woman to love and accept but Darius truly understands my heart." Looking over at Sam "So when are you going to make an honest woman of my girl?"

After taking a drink from his beer he glanced up at Noel "I think if I were to ask her she would say no."

"Why do you say that?" Concerned she took a seat across from him

"Things are great between us, but I get the feeling that she is keeping a part of herself from me. Anytime I bring up the past she quickly shuts me down or attempts a distraction. I don't know how to break down a wall I had a huge part in creating."

"Patience."

Excuse me?"

"The damage inflicted to her heart was severe and only time can heal it." reaching over the table she grabbed his hand "Please do not give up on her."

Her concern for Sam further endeared her to him. "No worries Noel, I am not going anywhere, I love Sam, I will never leave her again."

Happy with the declaration she got up. "Excellent! Well if you will excuse me I need to prepare for the evenings festive. Just remember you love Sam and pleasing her is what you live for." Wiggling her fingers she smiled then walked away.

Shaking his head Jason took another drink the lady was a mess.

8********************************************************************************************

"Jason stop being a baby, it cannot be that bad."

"Nope I am not doing this Sam. I don't care how much you love Noel, this is above and beyond my tolerance level."

"Well at least let me see what you look like. Remember everyone attending the party tonight has to come dressed up, you will not be the only one."

When they returned to their room the costumes Sam had heard so much about were lying neatly on their bed next to them was a note from Noel. "I'm a child of the 80's. So tonight we will be sporting the neon colors, rolled jeans, and big hair." Having seen the note and clothes first as soon as Jason entered the room she quickly directed him towards the bathroom, she needed time to think, persuading him to wear the white fishnet top and parachute pants was going to be the challenge of a lifetime. Her outfit wasn't any better, hot pink crop top and black leggings and tight mini skirt, jellie bracelets and 5 swatch watches, make up and hair completed the look, her teased hair was gathered in a ponytail at the side of her head and robin blue eyeshadow.

"Get out here right now."

As Jason emerged in the doorway it took all the willpower she had not to burst out laughing. The fishnet top was one size to small and hugged every muscle on his torso, parachute pants and high top Reebok's finished the look.

"It's not that bad." When she finally felt controlled enough to look him in the eye the dam burst at his expression. Laughing she lunged for him when he tried to storm back into the bathroom. "Don't go, you look, very…mmm.. "Giggling uncontrollably she tugged at his arm, pulling him to her when he attempted to escape. "I am sorry, come sit down I need to fix your hair."

"Hell no! That is not going to happen Sam you are pushing your luck."

Lifting herself up on tiptoes she coiled her arms around his neck. "You are so good to me Jason Morgan." Smiling warmly her head fell to one side as she continued to stare at him.

Grumbling he lowered his head stealing a kiss from her. "I am going to make you pay for this later on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Holding hands they entered the ballroom together. The entire room was decorated 80's style. A large crystal ball hung from a balloon covered ceiling. Several large round tables dotted the outside of a dance floor and small stage. In one corner a photographer had set up a cheesy blue background so couples could pose for souvenir photos. At the end of the room numerous long tables were covered with vintage 80's stuff; Pepsi Clear, Pop Rocks, Taco Bell, McDonalds, the centerpiece was a huge Rubik's Cube cake.

"Well at least I'm not the only one that looks like a total jackass."

Laughing Sam pressed the side of her face against his arm. The rest of the men in the room looked as uncomfortable and annoyed as Jason. Matthias was wearing yellow pleather pants with a matching black and yellow checkered shirt. Darius looked like Billy Idol, with a sleeveless tee shirt and jean jacket, the belt that encircled his waist was black leather and metal studs. Even Jokkum had not escaped Noel's torture with a pink shirt and white jacket, he looked like something out of Miami Vice. Female guests favored a little better then their male counterparts. Noel was going for the Madonna look, black jelly bracelets covered both arms, hair was teased with a can of hairspray and yards of black lace. The beautiful amazon Dena was dressed in pink spandex body suit, an over sized yellow sweater hung off one shoulder, orange leg warmers, and red heels.

"I can't believe you got him to dress up."

Spinning around Sam smiled at Dena. "He says he will make me pay later tonight."

"Lucky girl." looking over at Jason "Dena Snider, friend of the bride."

Taking her extended hand Jason nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Noel has you sitting at my table, you need to check out the gifts she picked out for everyone."

Following Dena to the table Sam studied the guests that had assembled. "Do you most of the guest in attendance?

"A handful are familiar to me but most are Noel's legitimate contacts. She would never admit it but I believe that Ivan incident frightened her, after her release she has worked hard at establishing a legitimate consulting firm." Circling the table "If you both will excuse me I will return shortly."

"Are you going to relax at all?"

Pulling out a chair Jason waited for Sam to sit. "That depends." pushing her chair under the table his hands run down the length of her arms, then back towards her head, gently petting.

Inhaling deeply her body unconsciously leaning towards him "On what?"

Grazing the back of her neck with his fingers he watched her chest rise and fall as he leaned down hotly whispering against the cove of her ear "On how corporative you when we return to our suite."

Teeth clamping onto her bottom lip she surprossed the desire to moan for him. "And if my corporation is not given..."

Sliding his hand forward, grasping her chin he forced her head up and back stopping only when her gaze was fixed on his. Moving closer, never breaking eye contact "Then I will take what I want." Sliding his thumb along her bottom lip he was about to slide it into her mouth but was interputed.

"Hello. We are the Hochstuhls, I am Kim and this is my husband Daniel."

Releasing her chin Jason looked at the couple then back to Sam. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head whispering into her hair "I am going to get a drink, Have fun."

"Nice shirt."

"Thanks. Guess you are ready for a "White Wedding' or do you plan on "Dancing with Yourself' later?"

Laughing Darius clamped down on Jason's shoulder. "Care to join me for a little Brand business. Figured you could use the escape."

Sitting down a beer Jason sweep his arm outwards. "After you brutha."

Walking down a long hallway Jason saw that security cameras were everywhere. He had seen heavily guarded building before but this was on a whole other level.

"We have learned from our numerous travels how to exploit a buildings weakness, thus our strong holds are lacking those imperfections. Jokkum jokes that when the men finally decided to exterminate their own the Brand Brothers will be the last men standing. The five main Brand barracks are equipped with everything a self sustaining environment would need. Keeping the brothers and their families safe is Jokkum's number one priority, before money or power, without the men that that leads he would be nothing."

Jason's mind went immediately to Sonny and how his foolish actions and pettiness had not only endangered him but Michael, Carly, Morgan, Sam time and time again Sonny came first, everyone else second. "Survival of the fittest huh."

"As nature intended. Brand training is much more then pulling a trigger or becoming the best fighter, anyone dog can be trained to fight, the Brothers are men of intergity and strength, not mindless killing puppets."

Stopping in front of a wall Jason looked over at Darius. "Don't tell me, secret knock?"

After waiting a moment a panel on the ceiling slide back and a pair of headphones were lowered to him. Fitting them over his head Darius spoke his name, identification number, and then spoke in a foreign language, suddenly the entire wall started to slide into the floor. Smirking Darius removed the headphones sending them back into the ceiling. "Something like that. Retinal scans, fingerprints, voice command, to easy to hack, the Brand uses a newer method for identification purposes, brain waves."

"Impressive, a friend of mine in Port Charles would love all of the Brands toys."

"Spinelli is a talented young man. If you chose to join the Brand I am sure Jokkum would consider giving the kid a job, the Brand takes care of our own." Planting the idea Darius mission was accomplished. "Come on we better get back to the party or Noel will have my balls on a platter."

*******************************************************************************88

"Sixteen Candles" was playing over head as everyone at the table made small talk and ate. Seated with Jason and Sam was the Hochstuhl's, another couple, and Dena. One seat remained the name written on the fanny pack was Joshua.

"Do you know who Joshua is?"

"Nope but if he is by himself he must be a friend of Darius's."

"Noel is such a lovely girl, I still do not understand what she sees in that man."

Staring at Mrs. Hoschstuhl Sam quietly fumed, she was over the snotty, pretentious bitch. Since sitting down the only thing that women had done was complain and put down Darius, from his looks to personality, the man was "beneath" her and she could not understand why Noel would marry a barbarian. What confused Sam the most was why Noel invited this women to her wedding, Kim was the type of women Noel detested.

"Beneath that rough, scary exterior is a man with a huge heart who would do anything for Noel. I would think as her friend you would be happy she has someone that adores her." It was clear by Dena's tone she was not happy with the women either.

"He is clearly not a man of worth, seriously who tattoo's their face, she could do much better."

Gripping her fork a little tighter Sam was two seconds from jamming it into the bitches head. But before anything could be said or done the mystery guest finally showed up, tattooed man. Of all the people to sit at their table it had to be the male chauvinist pig. The only blessing from having him seated at their table was the expression on Kim's face, if she thought Darius was bad tattooed man was going to blow the top of her head off.

"Good evening."

Getting to his feet Jason and Joshua shook hands. "Good to see you again brother."

Nodding Joshua's gaze was fixed on Dena. "Sorry I am late had some business to attend to."

"Hello Joshua. Glad to see you can follow directions and dressed for the party. I am sure without a women to help you chose your wardrobe it was a daunting task." eyes narrowing she baited him purposfully. "You can teach an old dog new tricks."

"Evening Dena. You would know all about tricks, wouldn't you?"

Watching the heated exchange between them Sam quickly glanced towards Noel's table. Noel was sitting on Darius's lap, lording over her subjects, playing them like chess pieces. Seeing her wink the devilish twinkle in her eye caused Sam to laugh aloud. Noel had a purpose and plan for everything nothing was left for chance, she was in control of her world. Feeling Jason shift towards her his words caused chills to run up her arms. "It's time to go to retire to our room Sam." It was time to play...


	6. Chapter 6

Shoving Jason against the wall she grabbed at his shirt yanking him closer as her tongue slide into his mouth. Ravenous Sam could not satisfy her bodies insatiable need to be close to him. Strong fingers clamped down then shifted her hips forwarded pressing her lower half to his. Threading fingers into the white fishnet material with one hard jerk the shirt split down the middle, exposing his warming flesh for pouty lips to explore. Coming through soft black tendrils, eyes fixed, Jason suppressed the desire to moan as she slowly licked her down length of his torso.

Kneeling before him, she pulled her mouth, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Is this the cooperation you were looking for?"

Raking his fingers through her hair he closed his hand, gripping it tightly. "Actually I was looking forward to making you corporate" Arching a brow Sam knew the game he wanted to play, a game she loved to play, but she was going to make him work for it.

Fingernails digging into muscular sides of his stomach her mouth find the rippling flesh to her liking. Biting down sharply she quickly swabbed the slight sting away with the tip of her tongue. Mouth firmly plastered to his skin she looked upwards, staring at his face. She knew the slight pain would trigger him to take a more offensive role in the game they played.

Growling Jason jerked her hair causing her to scramble upwards to her feet. Wrapping one hand around her waist, lifting her off the ground, forcing her legs to encircle him. Taking advantage of the position Sam grabbed his head then kissed him, tongue dipping deeply into his mouth.

Kicking the door to their room open and then shut, Jason wasted no time, spinning them around, slamming Sam against the hard surface. Ripping her clothes off, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, sucking onto her flesh, marking it.

Head thrown back Sam held him in place as her fingers slide into his hair. Heart pounding wildly she wanted this, needed it. Panting she moaned as lips caressed and teased, covering her neck, shoulders, then lower to her breasts.

Kneading her tits roughly he captured hardening nipples rolling them between his thumb and index fingers forcing them to plump. Removing his fingers, strong,white teeth clamped down on one causing Sam to gasp. Reaching up he grabbed her hair snapping her head backwards, forcing her to look to the ceiling.

Breathing becoming more and more labored she was done with the teasing she needed to fuck him. "Jason, please..."

Before she could finish Jason spun her around pressing the front of her body to the door. With a flick of his wrist he turned her head to one side. Whispering hotly into her ear "Please what..."

Feeling the wetness between her legs Sam slowly lifted her arms, fingers clutching at the door frame as she stretched, elongating her body. Back arching, grinding her ass into his crotch, the feel of his hard cock was more then she could take. "I.. I... want to fuck..."

Sliding his free hand down the front of her she moaned loudly as his hand slipped between her legs. Gliding one finger between the swollen, wet lips of her sex, coating the digit completely with her need before quickly forcing it into her.

"Jasonnnnnnn..." Rocking her hips back and forth, lewdly rubbing herself with his hand, she whined when he pulled away from her. "Nooo..."

Attacking her neck, biting down sharply he hissed into her ear "Please what Sam..." sliding two fingers back inside of her, he roughly fingered her, thrusting in and then out, twisting and turning them, forcing her flesh to open.

Trapped between him and door, the heaviness of his body, the control of his hand Sam was finished. "Please fuck me..." arching again, wantonly humping the hand between her legs she no longer cared, all she wanted was to feel him inside of her.

Pleased with her answer he quickly threw her over his shoulder, crossed across the room and discarded her onto the bed. "Come here my little 80's princess." Grabbing both her ankles, pulling her across the mattress he grinned, playing dress up had its advantages.

#########################################*********************************************###############################################

Nuzzling his cradling hand Noel gazed into darkening eyes. "I don't think I have ever been this happy." sighing she pulled back slightly "Something bad is bound to happen."

Petting the side of her face Darius moved forward just as his arm coiled around her waist denying her escape. "Always the optimist my love."

Frowning she focused on his chin "I'm a realist. All the bad shit I've done karma demands that the universe fuck up any glimpse of happiness that I should happen to feel."

"I will not allow that to happen."

Chuckling sadly she reached up and tugged lightly at his long goatee. "A battle between you and the universe, my money is on the universe." inhaling deeply "Maybe we should call off the wedding, I've said it more then once that some of us are not meant to be married, bound to just one person."

"You would bet against me?"

"Sometimes admitting defeat is the only way to survive."

"Noel, look at me." seeing her head turn away Darius shook his head "Look at me"

Reluctant her eyes found his "Whatever the universe throws at you I will be at your side, facing those challenges with you, hand in hand." leaning down he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead "You are my mate, I am bound to you just as you are bound to me, not even death will be able to keep you from me."

Unshed tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. "I love you."

Smiling he tucked her beneath his chin arms wrapping around her fragile form, enveloping her completely. "And I you."

############################################******************************************************#######################################

Standing in the doorway Dena quietly watched the scene before her. In the middle of floor sat a huge, tattooed, man with two little girls happily sitting on his lap. Quietly entering the room she stopped behind the group only to fall to her knees besides them.

"Again Pappa, again."

Joshua looked at Dena "It seems that Snow White is their favorite bed time story." Gazing at him Dena's heart swelled with love for the man before her. She never thought she could trust a man, but Joshua's tenderness, patience, and love finally melted the wall of ice that surrounded her heart. His daughters now looked at her as their mother and she couldn't be happier.

Resting her head on his shoulder she grinned. "Well don't keep them waiting, again Papppa."

Kissing her forehead Joshua flipped the book back to page one. "Once upon a time..."

##############################################*****************************************************#################################################

"Love, why are you out here by yourself?"

Sonya smiled at her husband. "Just finishing up some paperwork, besides it's a beautiful night and I love looking at the house when we have guests."

Settling in besides her "What is so special about the house that has you gazing at it?"

"Well look at it; lights are on in each room, shadows playing on the walls, laughter and life echoing in the halls, what's not to love?

Looking up at the house Jokum chuckled "Whatever you say dear." Seeing her scowl and mean look he started to laugh as he dragged her onto his lap.

Perched on his leg, arms draping over his shoulders she settled against him. "So did Darius get anywhere with Morgan?"

"Morgan isn't the problem."

"Oh why does he say that?"

"Seems that Samantha has some reservations when it comes to him."

Rolling her eyes Sonya looked up at the house again "Can you blame her, the man destroyed her. It takes time to heal a broken heart."

"This is your idea, how do you get Samantha to take the chance and marry the guy?"

Grinning, the backs of her fingers glided across his cheek. "Leave that to me. I have my ways and I always get what I want. Sam needs to see that a path she once thought was closed can be reopened."

"So you found the child?"

"Yes with Dena's help. Darius's family has agreed to take the child, keeping it safe and secure until Sam and Jason arrive."

"Why not just tell Sam about the child?"

"Because darling I need for Dena, Noel, and Sam to bond, to become a cohesive unit. I already know that Sam and Noel, Noel and Dena work, but Sam and Dena are the wild cards, I need to see them in action before revealing my plan. All three ladies need to trust and depend on one another, they need to become a team. I believe that Sam is the missing piece, Dena is way to vicious and Noel isn't ruthless enough, hopefully Sam will be able to bring balance."

Rubbing the outside of her leg "So what is the plan my little dictator?"

"All will be revealed in time my love. I need to get Noel and Darius married thats the first step, second step will be to pit the girls against the boys."

"Hmmm, I don't think my men will be happy with that plan."

Pressing herself to his side, lips finding the side of his neck she started raining little kisses onto his flesh. "They will get over it."

Playfully swatting her behind he grinned "I am sure they will dear. It's time for bed we have a big day tomorrow, welcoming another associate to the brotherhood."

Kissing his cheek she smiled "It's going to be fun."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam wake up."

The distant female voice rang in Sam's head causing her to stir. Brow furrowed she attempted to evade the annoyance by shifting towards Jason.

"Samantha wake up!" aggravated Noel tugged at her arm. "Get up."

Eyes opening Sam groaned at the sight of her best friend in workout clothes. "You have got to be kidding me." yawning Sam rolled onto her back. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up." grabbing her hand she tugged. "I need to go run and want you to come with me." head cocked to one side Noel went in for the kill "Please."

Snickering Sam shook her head "wow, this must be a special day, you saying please. "Fine I will meet you downstairs."

"Thank you love."

Watching Noel bounce away Sam turned her attention to the sleeping man at her side. Slumbering peacefully she knew that Jason felt safe in this place, with Noel entering the room Jason never once moved, he felt secure enough to actually fall into a deep, restoring sleep. Before slipping out of bed Sam stroked the side of his head then brushed a soft kiss to his temple. She loved watching him sleep, when he was totally relaxed and all the worries, the peaceful expression on his face always made her smile.

"What's going on Noel." Looking at her best friend Sam knew the wheels in her mind were turning. During their run Noel said little, she looked anxious and looked a little green. Sam knew something was going on with her girl. "Answer me."

"I don't think I can marry Darius."

"Mmm, ok, where is this coming from?"

Pacing Noel began to ring her hands. "I don't trust it. What happens if one day I roll over look at him and want to run screaming in the opposite direction?"

After listening to her ramble for another minute Sam reached for Noel, grabbing her hand she pulled the nervous girl to her side. "I never thought you would have pre-wedding jitters. Darius adores you and you him, that's all you need. Anything that will be thrown at you it will be faced together, you are not alone any longer."

Smiling Noel grabbed Sam's hand. "Thank you for being here. I wouldn't have been able to get married without you." tears gathering in the corner of her eye "You're my family Sam." Chuckling Sam hugged her tightly. "I love you to."

"What about Jason and you, see any wedding bells in the near future?"

Shrugging Sam murmured "Don't see that happening."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the fairy tale that I created in my mind, being a mother, wife, little house with the white picket fence, was not meant to be."

Watching her friend closely Noel felt sorrow radiating from Sam. "You can still be a wife and with the house, heck I bet if you wanted to adopt Jason would happily agree."

"Who is going to give Jason and I a baby? I can picture the interview now "Mr. Morgan you claim to be a coffee importer yet you have been arrested over two dozen times." Plus I'm not sure I will ever trust Jason the way I use to."

"I thought you guys got past all that?"

Tugging on her fingers Sam shook her head "We did, Jason has been more then wonderful, attentive, and honest, partners in everything, the problem is not with Jason, it's me." Getting to her feet Sam walked towards a window "Noel I don't believe my heart will ever be the same, Jason's betrayal cut that deep. Logically I understand why he felt he had to keep that secret from me, Liz is Jake's mother and the end he would agree to her wishes, but I've not been able to wrap my head around the fact that he didn't trust me, his doubt still stings."

"Have you shared this with Jason?"

"We don't talk about the past. He has tried on a few occasions to engage me in conversation, but I quickly change the subject. My heart might be damaged beyond repair."

"He healed your heart once, you should give him the opportunity to repair the damage he inflicted. Pain isn't always a bad thing Sam sometimes we need to hurt in order to grow and learn."

"All the pain and heartache I had experienced before Jason, was that not enough?" Spinning around "I'm done hurting, finished aching for something that clearly was not suppose to be mine." Wiping tears from her eyes she extend her arm towards Noel. "No more talk of Jason and I, we need to get your ready for your husband."

Taking her hand Noel smiled "My husband." taking a deep breath she squeezed Sam's hand. "Ready or not here I come Darius."

The Falla's had spared no expense for Noel and Darius's wedding. An illuminated path lead guests to a huge tent where the ceremony and reception took place. White, red, and silver toling was wrapped and draped on everything, from the tables to chairs, ceiling to floor. Tiny silver candles flickered and danced as northern winds lead them in an eternal dance.

The bride and groom made a handsome couple, Noel in her all white wedding gown, Darius in a black tux, his long goatee braided with silver, white, and red ribbons. The ceremony had been short in length, ten minutes tops, but the vows they wrote for each other were moving, no one could deny the love these two people had for each other.

Seated next to Dena and Josh, Sam couldn't help but notice they tried really hard not to like each other. Leaning into Jason she whispered "I think that Dena and Josh like each other."

Smirking Jason cast a quick glance at them. "I don't know looks like they hate each other."

"Of course they do. Remember when you were a little boy." pausing Sam smiled then patted Jason's cheek "let me rephrase that when kids are little you always pick on the one you like. Little boys will push the girl they like, little girls hate the boys they like."

Kissing her cheek "Whatever you say." Standing he pulled Sam's chair out "care to dance?"

Smiling brightly she quickly got to her feet allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Stepping into his open embrace she sighed happily when his strong arms enveloped her body. Head rested on his chest she was in heaven. "Don't tell Noel but you are the most beautiful women at this wedding." Snickering she closed her eyes swaying slowly to the music.

"Everything is in place Mistress. Plane is fueled waiting at the airport and the contact players have been informed the game is to begin tonight."

"Thank you Grace. Please send in Noel, Dena, and Sam."

"Yes Mistress."

Reading over the instructions one last time Sonya was ready to put her plan into action. Ten days from now she would have a new female trio to employ and Jokkum a new brother to train. As Sonya gave instructions to the females Jokkum would be informing the men.

Watching them enter the room Sonya knew Noel was a little ticked off, the expression on her face was priceless.

"Stop pouting Noel this will only take a minute or two."

"I'm not pouting."

Looking over at Dena, Sam started to laugh. "Yes you are."

"Bite me Sam."

Cackling louder their eyes began to water just as Noel started to come towards them.

"Ladies if you are finished." Like three children being scolded Dena, Sam, and Noel got quiet and waited for Sonya to address them.

"The reason why I called you here is to bestow on Noel a wedding gift." Nodding to Grace, the little house manager passed out the envelopes. "Each letter says the same thing so I will read aloud."

_A marvelous gift awaits you at the end of this search. One will learn the definition of true love, one will find a new path stretched before her, and one will be able to let go of her past and finally move forward. In order to achieve this gifts you must work together as a team, depending upon each other for guidance, companionship, learning to trust each other. _

Exchanging looks the trio were utterly confused. Noel was the first to address the gift. "Ok." Looking at Sam once more she continued "Thank you?"

Smiling Sonya "You would like to know what you will be searching for?"

"That might help."

"You three ladies will be playing a world wide scavenger hunt, five countries, 10 days. The team that reaches the finish line first wins. Noel if memory serves your favorite German wine is Donnhoff, your first clue is located at the wine making families estate."

Laughing Dena shook her head. "Sonya are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, trust me at the end of this adventure you will be thanking me."

"Uh huh. Ok well who are we playing against?"

"Us." In the doorway stood Darius, Jason, and Joshua. "You will going up against us, you know the better team."

Rolling her eyes Noel stared at Darius "Are you kidding me, better then me? Sweetheart I thought we already established that I wear the pants in our relationship because I am the best." Smiling sweetly Noel taunted her husband. "And you know it." Arching one brow Darius took one step towards his new bride.

"Enough. Our private jet is ready at the airport. Once you arrive in Germany will need to split up to discover additional clues to find your next location. Good luck to all of you, have fun, and be safe. We will see you at the finish location in ten days."


End file.
